Portable electronic devices have grown in capability over the last several years. Along with this growth in capability, has come an emergence in various forms of wireless communication technology. As a result, the lines of distinction between palmtop computers, personal organizers, cellular wireless telephones, entertainment devices, personal game console, pagers and the like have blurred and overlapped. Collectively and individually, these devices are referred to herein as Portable Wireless Devices (PWD). As the capability of such devices has increased, PWDs have proliferated and people have become accustomed to using such devices and always having them on hand. People have also demanded greater functionality from such devices.